


Bedroom War

by ficvixen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficvixen/pseuds/ficvixen
Summary: A tipsy Lance gives Hunk a late night visit to ask him a silly question. It turns into a good time!





	Bedroom War

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, I wrote this with the idea that Hunk and Lance already hooked up a few time, so they have a friends with benefits type thing going on. With that being said, enjoy!

“No, no way.” 

“What, you don't believe it?”

“So you're telling me you came all the way to my room to ask me if water is wet?” Lance was prone to questionings and inquisitions, but to go out of his way in the middle of the night? Hunk is sure he just wants something from him. 

“It's a solid question! And you're obviously the brains around here, sooo-” Hunk scoffs in good nature and pulls a pillow from under his head to toss at the slender boy leaning against his wall. 

“That's dumb, get out of room.” He says with a chuckle. His vision is obscured by his own pillow when it comes boomeranging back to him with a vengeance. He snatches it off his face and is surprised to see Lance so close to him so suddenly. He catches a whiff of alcohol as he takes a seat next to him on the bed. 

“No _you're_ du-” 

“Dude, are you drunk?” Hunk interrupts. 

“Yyyep.” 

Hunk springs upright in bed, nearly headbuding Lance. “How did you get drunk? _When_ did you get drunk?” 

“Allura had a...a tea party or something with all these ladies. It was boring until they brought out the champagne.” 

Hunks eyes widen when he realises Lance is speaking of Alluras summit of very important female political leaders from varying expanses of the galaxy. 

“That _wasn't_ a tea party, doofus.” He gives Lance's chest a playful shove.

“Whatever, you're just mad ‘cause she didn't invite you.” He pushed back generously, sending Hunk falling back on his bed lazily. A look of determination takes over Hunks casual demeanor as he forces his foot into Lance’s rib cage.

“And you're mad because you're a doofus.” From that point forward, Hunks bedroom was a warzone of petty slaps, punches, and kicks. Bedding and pillows fly from one side of the room to the other until Hunk got a hold of the situation. He had Lance pinned face down on the bed with a hand firmly wrapped around the nape of his neck, his knees planted stably on the mattress, and most of his weight resting against Lance's back and bottom. Lance attempts to lift his hips and push Hunk away, but he was so heavy, and perhaps he had the upper hand. Hunk was sober, after all, and much more agile wearing only his sweatpants and socks. 

“Alright, you win! Get off me!” Lance's demand was met only by the rumbling of Hunks hearty laughter. The reverberation of his voice sank right through his back and into his gut where it lingered, warm and blooming. Lance pushes his hips back a second time with the facade of another escape attempted, but if he were rewording with a grind or grope from Hunk instead of his freedom, he'd have no complaints. Hunk sees past this front immediately. 

“You're definitely drunk...” He whispers. He can hardly hear himself over his own heartbeat. Sounds like there was a drum In his ears. 

“So?”

“So maybe we shouldn't do this right now.” Hunk starts to pull back, but Lance follows.

“C’mon, please?” He pleads. 

Hunk swallows a grunt of frustration along with his morals before he finally gives the grope Lance had been hoping for. Lance turns to putty at his touch. It was no time at all before Hunk was undoing Lance's belt with a soft clinking noise.

“You promise this is okay?” Lance lifts his head from the bed and looks over his shoulder at his friend with the most genuine expression. 

“Yes.” He says breathlessly. This is all the consultation Hunk needs before he's put at ease. He pulls Lance's jeans down his thighs before palming and spreading his ass, gently probing his eagerly awaiting hole with his thumb. Hunk’s stiffening cock twitches effortlessly in his baggy sweats at the sight if it. 

“Can I eat it?” The question passes Hunk’s lips quickly and hushed like an abrupt breeze. Lance's lower body throbs with the brazen and audacity of his question. 

“Mm, yeah. Woah!” Hunk chuckles gidley as he lifts Lance from the bed, ass first, leaving only his elbows on the bed to support his weight. His shoulders and forearms shudder and threaten to give as Hunk’s tongue lapped gingerly at his spot. A whimper sneaks past Lance's trembling lips. He yelps when he feels Hunks tongue inside if him and groans needily at the absence of it when he goes back to lapping. 

"Mn-Hunk?”

He blinks open his eyes. “Mm?”

“Put me down.” 

“Oh, sorry.” He pulls away and takes a well needed breath before depositing Lance onto the bed. 

“But...don't stop.”

“Right.” Hunk smiles softly and dives in with just as much enthusiasm as before, even with the tension in his groin being nearly unbearable at this point. He lets out a low hungry groan as he pulls his dick out of his sweats and strokes. A string of pre drools from his tip and down his fingers. Meanwhile, Lance was just barely holding it together. 

“I'm close.” He says urgently into the bed. That was Hunk's que. He pulls away with a plop of his lips and gives Lance's ass a playful tap.

“Wait.” 

“Huh?” 

“Not yet.” Hunk was already reaching for his bedside drawer where he kept a small bottle of lube. Finding it proved to be a challenge with this low light and his impossibly unstable hands. Who could keep a steady hand when you had someone just in front of you wiggling their bare ass, begging to be taken from behind. He was just as anxious to fuck as Lance was.

Eventually Hunk finds the bottle, uncaps it with his teeth, and pours it onto his shaft before spreading it. The warm slick feeling of his hand pumping around his cock made his hips jump. Hunk swears under his breath and slowly slips a lube slicked middle finger knuckle deep into Lance's ass, turning and curling it. Lance's back arches deep and his arms finally give. He falls face first into the bed with his arms tucked under his chest, crying out in pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck...” He squeaks. 

“You like it?” 

“Just fuck me, _please_.” 

“Okay, okay.” Hunk was more than happy to oblige. He pulls out his finger and replaces it with the head of his cock. They simultaneously moan, like it was the greatest relief of their lives. His doughy pelvis and gut slap softly against Lance's back side as he rocks his hips. The hug and pull of Lance's tight hole left Hunk feeling winded. 

“God, Lance-”

“Nng, Harder.” He grunts. 

“Are you..sure?” Hunk asks between pants. 

“ _Yes_." 

Hunk huffs and takes hold of Lance's neck with an even stronger grasp than before. He steadies himself before rearing his hips back and slamming into him with a powerful thrust, over and over. Lance curses allowed and untucks his arm to reach for Hunk in protest, but he soon adjusts to the drilling; to this ruthless fucking. 

“H-Hah! Fuck!” He's shouts. Hunk seems a little startled. 

“You okay?” 

“Fuck. Yes. Don't stop.” He says between exclamations. Hunk keeps it up. Anything to keep Lance talking like that. 

“You're so hot.” Hunk says dreamily. He's practically drooling as he stares down at his friend's gorgeous back side. Lance exerts a sound that says 'if I were standing, my knees would be weak.’ 

“I gonna cum. Shit, I'm cumming.” Hunk sounds almost apologetic as he nears his climax, even as he fucks into him with no signs of remorse. Lance rolls his eyes back and curls his toes, incapable of speaking with any real coherency right then. With the way hunk was slamming into his prostate, he was a goner. So he shuts his eyes and focuses on the stretch of his ass and the pounding of his insides until he feels Hunks hot load spilling into him. The sensation was enough to send him over the edge just moments later. He whines and shoots onto the bed, making a mess of the sheets. 

“Wow...” Hunk wraps an arm around Lance's torso and slowly sinks into the bed with the smaller paladin held against him.They were both heaving sweaty messes, but they were perfectly content this way. Lance closed his eyes, basking In the body heat of his friend. His voice was still weak and grainy sounding when he spoke. 

“Hey, Hunk?” 

“Yeah..?” 

“That was really good.”

Hunk grins and hugs Lance closer, his face burning with fluster. 

“Uh. Thanks, I guess.” 

“And Hunk?” 

“Yes?” 

“My ass hurts.” Lance mumbles, letting out a breathy laugh. Hunk laughs with him and whacks his shoulder with a pillow. 

“Whatever, doofus.”


End file.
